What Goes Around, Comes Around
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: The trio gets incredibly drunk one night and do some stupid things. But when it reseults in them all getting mono, how will they keep their girlfriends from finding out? SLASH! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: OK! This is for either Lizsername or StJimmyHasSinned…I don't remember…xP**

**But it's here anyway!**

**SLASH WARNING!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

*At a random wild party*

Johnny: WHOOOO! THIS IS AN AWESOME RANDOM WILD PARTY!

Tunny: He's drunk.

Will: *peeing somewhere*

Tunny: And he's drunk too. *pauses* *grabs beer* What the hell?

*blackout*

* * *

*The next day*

Will: *waking up groggily* Jesus fucking Christ…why does my head hurt so *looks over* OH MY GOD!

Johnny: Jimmy, stop screaming. *looks up* *small voice* You're not Jimmy.

Will: NO! I AM NOT!

Johnny: FUCK!

Both: TUNNNNNNYYYY!

Tunny: I DID NOT OVERSLEEP, SIR! *salutes* Oh hey guys. What are you doing in my room?

Johnny: Dude, this isn't your room.

Tunny: What do you….HOLY SHIT!

Will: OK WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

Johnny: WELL, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW?

Will: I DON'T KNOW!

Tunny: Guys, why do I have a hickey?

Johnny: Oooooooh…Tunny's been bad….

Will: *smacks him*No! This could be a sign! A very terrifying and disgusting one, but still a sign!

Tunny: I'm a sign? Cool!

Will: No. Not cool.

Tunny: Oh.

Johnny: Will, you smell strangely of that cologne Whatsername made me wear last night.

Will: EEW!

Johnny: Ok, so Tunny has a hickey, Will smells like ick, what about me?

Tunny: Um, dude…your pants.

Johnny: *looks down* FUCK! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

Will: Ok, now Johnny "wet" himself.

Tunny: Nasty…

Johnny: SHUT UP! Ok, now none of this gets out.

Will: What happened last night, stays with last night.

Tunny: *feeling neck* I HAVE A FUCKING HICKEY! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL-?

Will: Wear a turtle neck.

Tunny: But it's July.

Will: DO IT. Heather does it all the time.

Johnny: You do know that those aren't from you, right?

Will: WHAT?

Johnny: Ok! Moving on! Bye!

* * *

*one week later*

Trio: *coughing their lungs out in bed*

Doctor: Yepp…it's mono.

Whatsername: How did they all get mono?

Doctor: Well, that's for them to know, and for me to never want to find out.

EG: *walking in* Why did you hire a doctor? I'M A NURSE!

Heather: Yeah, but with _your_ haircut we pretty much assumed you were stupid.

EG:…

Whatsername: Anywho….

EG: *rushing over to Tunny* Aw, hi, baby cakes. How are you feeling?

Tunny: I think my lungs exploded.

EG: Aww, poor baby…*hugs* That's just your spleen…

Tunny: But I like my spleen!

Johnny: NO! STAY AWAY! DON'T CATCH THIS HORRIFYING ILLNESS!

EG: You have mononucleosis, Johnny. It's transmitted by saliva and other bodily fluid. It's called the Kissing Disease. Which surprises me. How can you all have mono?

Heather: Oh. I had mono.

Whatsername: Well, unless you were hacking up a storm all over these three, I have no idea how they could've got it.

Trio: *panics*

EG: How _could_ all of you catch it at once?

Jimmy: *bursting in* OK WHAT THE FUCK MAN? I GO OUT OF TOWN FOR ONE WEEK AND I WALK IN AND RIGHT ON MY BED IS A TON OF-!

Heather: *covering ears* DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!

Jimmy: Anywho, the point is SOMEONE WAS DOING SOMETHING IN MY BED! AND IT WASN'T ME!

Johnny: Aw, fuck…

Whatsername: Who would seriously do that? That's…nasty. I would never sleep in that bed again if I were you.

EG: Wait a second…the male excretions, the mono, the slightly terrified expressions on their faces….I THINK I KNOW WHAT CAUSED IT!

Will: NO! NO YOU DON'T!

EG: YES! So Heather had mono, right?

Heather: Yeah. So?

EG: So? You must've given it to Will, who must've gotten drunk considering that's why you kitchen smells like urine, and he must've stormed into the bedroom with an equally drunk Tunny and Johnny and did something slightly sexual to the both of them, thus resulting in the awkward hickey on my boyfriend's neck and Johnny's untimely erection.

Trio:….

Will: She's good.

Johnny: HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?

Whatsername: You would get turned on by Will.

Johnny: I WAS DRUNK!

Jimmy: That's not what you said last week…

Johnny: THIS WAS DIFFERENT!

Tunny: I feel awkward now…

EG: Well, now my only question is…What the fuck?

Will: See, we had no idea what was going on and I don't know how it started, but somehow we all ended up making out with each other and….yeah.

Jimmy: *cough* Man-whore * cough*

Will: OH I'M THE MAN-WHORE?

Whatsername: So…now you have mono?

Johnny: Yeah…we do.

Whatsername: Good. You deserve it.

Tunny: Are you mad at me?

EG: Of course not…You were drunk. And you know how easy it is for that mean old Will to take advantage of you when you're drunk. *glares at Lizsername*

Tunny: Yay! I love having the supportive girlfriend.

Will: Lucky…

Heather: *smack*

Will: Ow…

Johnny: Well, now that this is all said and done, you guys should be leaving….

Whatsername: Why? Gonna go make out again?

Johnny: No, just sleep.

Whatsername: Uh-huh…

Johnny: WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?

Whatsername: Because you're a dumbass.

Heather: Amen.

All: *start laughing like they're on some corny sitcom*

Tunny: Crap. There goes my spleen.

**A/N: NO TUNNY'S SPLEEN! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
